Rache Glock
Rache Glock is a fairly new player in the cyoc genre. He is also the creator and owner of Stellar Empires. He has owned the countries below: *Rodina/European Russia (CAMS) *The Conjoiners (NC) *Argentina (FL) *Egypt/North African Republic/The Demarchy (NC) *Republic of California (NC) *Southern United Democracies/The Southern Reich (SE) *Ukraine (CAMS) *RMG/The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom (NC) *The Grand Demarchy (SE) Rache is generally fairly respected if not liked by most NC players however, he has a tendency to maintain at least one enemy per thread. This was quite often Pen but he has also had disagreements with fen, bowser, luim and bismarck. History Rache Glock began in the CYOC genre in Late November 2010 joining Create a modern state as Rodina based in European russia. Here he met many of the older CYOC game players including E chip, liam of fez, Cardnals100, Bulldawgs and Sithlord. He attacked Latvia and shortly got countattacked by Bull, who was a major power at that time. Mostly by stubborness he managed to get Bull to withdraw and he took Latvia. Later, he renamed his country European Russia His next foray into the CYOC genre was when he joined NC 26. There he met several people he considered friends including Rpvictor, Ranthar wane and Akuma Zero. After starting more than half way through the game, he quickly advanced through the game and then merged with Wane to form the conjoiners who would become the 2nd strongest nation before the restart. The conjoiners were famed for their willingness to do sell their souls for profit. Due to NC's inactivity at this time, he joined Feudal Lords as Argentina and rapidly became a rising power. Due to the first of many tensions between him and pen (who in FL was a far superior power) led to Glock launching a surprise attack that took out much of Pen's fleet in the South Atlantic. Pen gave up his colonial possessions in South America to focus on the war with Cards and Fez. During NC29-34?, Rache Glock started in Egypt which later annexed North Sudan to become the North African Republic which was later renamed the Demarchy. It then proceeded to conquer almost the entirety of North Africa. He supported Luim in The North Atlantic Conflicts and took part in the War of the Psychopaths He then rejoined NC as California in order to prove a point . He created Stellar Empires and joined as the Southern United democracies which later became The Southern Reich. In NC 39 he restarted as RMG, the first corptocracy in NC. However, the fact his nation was both a country and and a company led to the Vasari Fiasco. Glock was allowed by Scorched to change his socio-economic model and name to The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom During NC21-28, Luimnigh and Rache Glock went to war several times eventually leading to Luim leaving for around a month. Shortly before the restart he killed Bowswer 's nation with Chocolate. He later quit NC briefly when moderation voided the ability to have effectively undetectable units, which he tried to use in a war. Traits *Extremely arrogant (understatement) *Very competetive *Incredibly stubborn *Known to hold grudges *Despises anyone who compliments the Irish Republican Army *Swears excessively *British *Speaks german and a little russian *A plotter *Decent knowledge of the military. *Fairly decent Tactician *Good at making Tech *Is known to grow impatient when management delays moderation on things that hold up the whole thread. War History Against players, Rache Glock has a rather good record of 9-1-1 *Went to war with Bull once. Victory for Glock. *Went to war with Luim: twice-both times won *Went to war with Pen: thice-Won twice, quit before the last war finished. *Went to war with Fen once. Victory for glock. *Went to war with Bowser twice. Glock won once, forced a draw the second. *Some count his cold war with live as a war *Went to war with bismarck once. Complete victory. {C}{C}In the process of these wars Rache forced Fen to restart and for Luim/Pen to quit temporarily. Glock's victory over Bulldawgs was won only through a stubborn war of attrition, and not through defeating Bull outright. It must be remembered that Glock had a much smaller and less advanced army than Bull as well as a nation that was a fraction of a the age of Bulldawg's. Bulldawgs also declared war on glock for no reason other than to further his diplomatic status in Eastern Europe. Glock had also only played the cyoc-genre for a few weeks at this point. Bull was a veteran. Luim, in both cases had a much smaller and technologically disadvantaged nation during his wars with Glock. However Luim's nation had existed for far longer than Glock's. Luim had played since the start of NC 21 while glock only joined in nc26. Luim also had been playing the cyoc genre for longer. In Feudal Lords, Pen Par at the time was under the invasion of three different player nations at once (which he did hold off), and only lost the south american campaign to Glock. However Glock had only played for a few weeks while Pen had been playing for months. In Nation Creation, Pen Par declared war on Glock despite pen having a far weaker and less advanced nation. He also displayed symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia. Glock had bought Greenland from Olaf and Pen declared war on Glock for this as he viewed glock as taking land in Europe. Later, Pen fought with Glock, over Glock's socio-economic model. The resulting conflict was won by glock but the whole thing was later voided. {C}Fenrel, was a young and inexperienced cyoc-genre player who had joined NC after Glock. The war was completely one sided. However, Fen was regarded by Glock as a constant annoyance in no small part due to Fen's attempts to backstab Glock and Fen's support for the IRA. Later, Glock bet Bowser that he could beat his 120 year old country with a 10 year old country. Bowser accepted theThe Mario Protocolduel, and according to E Chip, Glock won the bet but the war was a draw. {C} {C}The Cold War with Live in CAMS happened when Glock joined and took over the selling of military weapons. Glock "Crossed the Line" when he went back in the thread and found where Live stated the states he wanted to eventually annex, and tried to sell to them. Glock felt live was trying to muscle into Glock's market and threatened a war. Live backed down right before Glock went inactive in CAMS, ending the cold war. Category:Nation Creation Category:Glock Category:Players